


When the Rains Burns & Itches

by Spoiledsushi



Category: Blanlee
Genre: Brianna x Courtney, Burn'n and itchin', F/F, Peaches - Freeform, Peaches x Sydney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiledsushi/pseuds/Spoiledsushi
Summary: Brianna and Courtney dislike each other to the point where they wouldl iterally kill each other if that had the chance to, but there's one person they hate more than each other. Peaches. The only problem is Courtney's little sister, Sydney has fallen in love with Peaches daughter. Will their love blossom? Or will it cause them to BURN & ITCH?





	When the Rains Burns & Itches

Sydney sits at the edge of her bed, her eyes watering and her lips quivering with fear.

"Skinny legend Cora," She began, her voice sounding nasally. "How are we gonna tell them?"

Skinny legend Cora grabbed Nubian Kween Sydney's hand. She intertwined their fingers, and pulled them up to her mouth.

"We don't have to rush. We can tell them today, or tomorrow, or the next. It doesn't matter, all that matters is us right now." Cora was wise for a 2 month old.

Sydney shook her pigtails. "You're right, skinny mama. What would i do without you?" 

She peered up at her, Cora's face was smushed and small still, but looks didn't matter.

It also didn't matter that Cora was 25% shit because her mom had ingested some while pregnant with her for instagram story views. 

 

Sydney laid right beside Cora in her crib. "Let's stay like this forever.." Sydney smiled at Cora.

 

\---------------

 

Courtney stared at Brianna across the lunch table. 

She was purely disgusted at her. Her emo choppy hair, her glasses, her beanie. 

Brianna just tried too hard. It was gross, for heavens sake, the girl didnt even button her flannel correctly.

 

"Why is she sitting here?" Courtney jabbed into Mauriea's shoulder before leaning in. 

Mauriea simply shrugged and continued  eating her spicy chicken sandwich that they always served on Wednesdays.

 

It was bad enough that Courtney had to be in the same homeroom as her, but not this bitch was sitting at her lunch table? She didn't know how much she could take. 

 

"M-Mami Courtney..." Brianna mumbled, hiding her chapped lips underneath her oversized flannel. The only reason Brianna wore baggy clothes was to hide her fat rolls, and everyone knew. But the gag was, that the clothes made her look ten times as big. 

 

Courtney glared at her, "What!?" She snapped at her. "What do you want?"

 

Brianna's brown cheeks lit up with a darker shade of brown.

 


End file.
